Imposible
by Na.t.h Vader
Summary: Junior no odiaba a Barbie, todo lo contrario. Su amor era imposible en ese mundo, pero no en el otro, aquel donde Junior lo esperaría hasta que llegara su momento y pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Basado en el libro. Spoilers. Slash/Yaoi (BarbiexJunior). Rusty POV


Imposible

Rusty se había resignado a morir. El arma temblaba en la mano de Junior, pero no perdía su objetivo. Ya podía sentir la bala incrustándose en su cerebro, matándolo en un instante o quizá dejar que sufra un poco antes de morir desangrado.

Cerró los ojos ' _esperando lo mejor y preparándose para lo peor'_ como solía repetirse, pero no hubo disparo.

-¡Eh, capullo! Te di una buena, ¿Verdad? ¡Te di pero bien! – Era Barbie. Y se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Junior se acercó a la celda del fondo rengueando. El tumor cerebral lo estaba matando. Si la suerte les sonreía – y no creía que fuera el caso- caería antes de poder hacerles algún tipo de daño.

Desde su posición no podía hacer nada mas que ver como se desarrollaba aquella escena.

-¿Te acuerdas de la paliza que te di aquella noche en el Dipper's? Llorabas como una zorrita.

-No lloré. – Le respondió Junior, aun avanzando. Pero en ese momento parecía que si. Le daba la espalda, pero había visto la sangre que le caía del ojo izquierdo, como lágrimas. - ¿Te la follaste? ¿Te follaste a Angi?

Barbie le respondió que si, riéndose como un maníaco, que lo había hecho en todas las formas posibles. Entonces sonó el primer disparo.

La bala que podría haber reventado su cabeza, impactó contra la pared de la celda de Barbie, quien parecía haberla visto venir y la esquivó profesionalmente a ojos de Rusty.

Luego de la primera vinieron dos mas. Si Rusty tuviera la agilidad de Barbie para esquivar balas mientras hablaba como demente con otro demente, hubiera seguido concentrado en ello durante todo el tiroteo. Sin embargo, Barbie se fue acercando cada vez mas a Junior.

Estaban frente a frente. Solo los barrotes se interponían entre ellos. Barbie tomó la mano de Junior que sostenía el arma y la bajó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Junior no ofreció resistencia.

Rusty no entendía que sucedía. ¿Acaso a Junior le había dado algo de repente y Barbie había aprovechado? Pero en tal caso debería haber caído al suelo.

Pensó en muchas posibilidades, pero el beso hizo que se le cayera la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Aún con los barrotes entre ellos, Barbie rodeó a Junior por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra se posicionaba en el lado derecho de su rostro, el que no estaba afectado por el tumor.

Lo acercó a él con ambas y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, luego uno mas rudo y mas largo.

Junior levantó la mano del arma y rodeó el cuello de Barbie, mientras confiaba todo su peso en los brazos del ex soldado.

-Es el fin, Baaarbie. – Le dijo, una vez que se separaron. Rusty oyó un hipido. Estaba llorando. – Todo es culpa de él. No mía. De él. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Barbie lo besó de nuevo antes de responder.

-Lo sé.

Casi con delicadeza tomo el arma de Junior y la colocó en su cabeza sangrante.

-¿Dolerá?

-Nada.

-¿Iras a buscarme?

-Lo haré

-¿Podremos estar juntos?

-Para siempre. – Los ojos de Barbie se aguaron, pero permanecieron firmes hasta el final.

-Te amo, Barb.

-También te amo, Jun.

Jackie Wettington llegó en el momento justo para ver como la cabeza de Junior Rennie reventaba.

Rusty no habló en todo el camino hasta el campo de los McCoy, pero tiempo después, cuando la cúpula ya hubiera desaparecido, le preguntaría que había sucedido ese día. Barbie esbozaría una sonrisa triste y le diría que hay cosas que son imposibles, tan imposibles como el amor que había entre él y Junior.

* * *

Acabo de terminar de leer "La cúpula" de Stephen King, una novela que me ha gustado muchísimo. Este fic surgió de creer que Junior no odiaba a Barbie en realidad, sino que simplemente tenía que dirigir hacia alguien toda esa ira acumulada por el dolor de cabeza constante. Me hubiera encantado un final en que no se moría -o no se moría hasta- y quedaba en buenos términos con Barbie, pero todo no se puede.

Soñar en cambio, si. Y aquí está este fic.

Gracias por leer.  
Felices fiestas!


End file.
